


The books are listening

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Facebook Prompt, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace Sharing, Insecure Sam Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Gabriel (Supernatural), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was jealous, incredibly so but he should have know better. Should have known better from the beginning. How could someone like him be enough for an archangel after all?





	The books are listening

  
  


The music was loud but not loud enough to drown out the laughter sounding from the corner of pool tables. Sam would always be able to pick this laughter out between a hundred voices. No other being had a voice this clear, this carrying, this pure. When he talked in a certain way you wanted nothing else but listing to him and hang on every word. No wonder considering he had been God’s Messenger from the beginning. Gabriel’s voice was gift, a weapon and punishment at once.   
  
It could wrap around you like velvet like a caress. It could make you shiver for so many reasons, and it could enthrall you for no other reason than to listen to the archangel.   
  
Right now, it was more like curse to Sam.   
  
Gabriel’s voice carried through the sounds of the bar. The archangel was playing pool with a few of the locals. A group had formed around the table he was playing on as Sam tried to ignore what he saw in the mirror over the bar. It showed him all the people making moon eyes at Gabriel.   
  
Sam had no problem with the archangel bantering and playing the locals, but when one of the many women around him plastered herself to his side, Gabriel only went on with the story he was telling and kept her in his arm. If looks could kill the woman would be dead on the floor… or if Sam still had his demon blood infused powers.   
  
Sam emptied his beer and when the bartender offered him a new one he shook his head and pointed at the bottle of scotch. The scotch found its way in a glass, but Sam pointed at the bottle and on the empty spot next to his hand. Now the bartender looked him with concern and Sam felt how the guy looked over at Dean to confirm if this was a good idea.   
  
Growling to himself, Sam pulled a few dollars out of his pocket and tried not to slam them on the counter before he grabbed the bottle right out of the bartenders’ hand. “You think this is a good idea Sam?” Very slowly Sam turned a bit around to look at his brother with one of those looks that told others to deliberate if it’s a good idea to piss him off. Without answering his brother, Sam emptied his glass only to refill it from the bottle.   
  
The bottle was empty in no time and not once did Gabriel come over or leave the still growing group around him. The sounds of the happy archangel were bad enough but seeing the way Gabriel was smiling was worse.   
  
The woman that had plastered herself to Gabriel’s side was about to place a kiss on the archangels’ face… and Sam had seen enough through the mirror. Sam slammed a few more dollars on the bar and left. Dean’s voice calling for him was just one more annoyance Sam chose to ignore when he headed outside into the cold night.   
  


Taking a deep breath of the chilly air, Sam chose the long way home to go home. No need to hurry when nothing would be waiting for you, and the darkness would conceal him well enough even from his brother. Other things lurking in the dark should be afraid of _him_ tonight.   
  
Sam kept walking while his thoughts pushed the pictures of a very happy Gabriel on him without mercy. He had always known that he wasn’t… couldn’t be enough for a being like Gabriel. Old and powerful. Gabriel had seen too much to be satisfied by staying with the hunter, and Sam wanted to punch himself for being so stupid as to give in to the archangel in the first place. It should have been obvious that he was nothing but a distraction and an amusement to the archangel, but Sam had put his heart on a plate and got it smashed in the progress. Typical Sam Winchester. When he was back at the bunker, he would sleep in one of the guest rooms.   
  
Sam was surprised that it took Dean almost two hours to catch up with him, but when the growling engine of the Impala could be heard in the distance, Sam stopped for Dean to roll up next to him. Without a word to his brother, Sam climbed into the car and Dean drove off. “Sam… if you want me to…” Sam bristled and growled low under his breath.   
  
“No.”  
  
Something in Sam’s voice had to give him away because Dean stopped questioning him and even the music stayed silent.   
  
Back at the bunker, Sam headed to the room he usually shared with Gabriel only to grab a few things before he headed off to one of the guest rooms. Finally alone and in closed off quarters, Sam allowed himself to fall into the dark abyss that was his mind. All the pain and the self-loathing burned hotter than the demon blood in his veins. How could he, Sam Winchester, be enough for someone like the Archangel Gabriel? Not in this life for sure.   
  
It was the gift of the alcohol that helped Sam to sleep this night and even the nightmares chose to stay away. Not that it was a good night for Sam…  
  
…  
  
When Sam woke up the next morning he wasn’t sure where he was before everything came back to him. His fool mood returned with vengeance and after a quick tour to the bathroom, Sam grabbed his running gear and headed out of the bunker. He was on the stairs leading outside when a voice called out to him. “Morning Samshine, what do you want for breakfast when you return from your morning insanity?” Without turning around to the far too cheerful archangel, Sam ripped their front door open. “Don’t care,” was his snarled response before he left.   
  
Sam took his time. It was early and the sun was barely over the horizon, but the air was clear and fresh. Heading for one of his more difficult routes, Sam went off. After a short time, Sam’s muscles were burning and protesting every step, sweat was running down his back and his breathing was hard and fast. Still, Sam didn’t stop.   
  
After three hours through the forest, the last hour nothing but a slow walk back, Sam ignored the other residents of the bunker and headed straight for the shower. His sports gear was like a second skin on him and getting his shirt off was like a fight itself, but when he was finally under the shower it was pure bliss. His sore muscles started to relax and a warm pleasant feeling ran through his body. It helped to fight off the darkness of his mind.   
  
But Sam was very much aware that he couldn’t hide in the shower forever and needed breakfast some time this morning.   
  
Showered and dressed, Sam walked into the kitchen. Dean was there together with Castiel and Sam’s mood dropped when he spotted the grinning archangel at his usual spot on the table. Sam chose to ignore the archangel for the time being. He still wasn’t sure what to say and so Sam busied himself with his hunt for breakfast. He had some yoghurt left, so Sam added a few fruits together with honey and muesli to it. Dean handed him his favorite mug filled with coffee and Sam was almost out of the kitchen before Gabriel spoke to him for the first time since he returned.   
  
“Do you still want my help with the translation you mentioned yesterday Sam?” Sam stopped and looked over his shoulder, breakfast still in his hand. He felt Dean’s eyes on him. “No.” Maybe not one of his smartest answers, but he was in no mood to argue right now and so Sam went back to the room he had occupied last night.   
  
When his breakfast was polished off, Sam tried to think of something to do. He was already on his run, shower was off the list and breakfast was history as well. He could either hide in his room or go back to the pile of work he still had in the library.   
  
Sighing to himself, Sam left his room, refilled his coffee and went to the library to work on the many things he still had to translate. Grabbing his notepad and pen, Sam pulled the tome in front him he had been working on. He had asked Gabriel to help him with this one but he could do it himself, it would take a lot longer, but it didn’t matter,   
  
Sam was able to work through several pages with the help of other books before he was disturbed in his work. “You made a mistake half a page ago. It changes the meaning of the next chapter.” Sam’s whole body froze on the spot before he looked up at the archangel sitting on the other side of the table observing him with stormy golden eyes. Pushing away the anger Sam felt at being watched without his notice, Sam focused again on his work. If there was a mistake he had to find it before he went any further. No need to waste any time. “Thanks,” Sam mumbled in a cold tone when he found the mistake.   
  
Now that Sam was aware of Gabriel’s presence, he focused even more on his work and the words filtered through his mind. No need to give his thoughts away by accident. Sam stuffed everything in the darkest corner of his mind, where he had stashed away everything that hurt too much to think about most of the time, and tried to focus on his work… but Gabriel was making small scratching noises on the table and yes… it was annoying Sam.  
  
Growling, Sam looked up from his work. “Is there anything I can do for you so I can go back to work Gabriel?” The archangel only pulled one eyebrow up when he returned Sam’s cold glare. “Do you know that you are so good at hiding your emotions and thoughts that even I am not able to get anything just by sitting next to you? I had to dig deeper into your mind to get anything and I’m sure you would notice if I did and would find ways to kick me out. You managed it with my big bro after all.”   
  
Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel but remained silent. He hadn’t known that he was able to shield himself to well and he didn’t want to ponder on the facts _why_ he was so good at it.   
  
“It means, that you have to talk to me to let me know what’s wrong with you Sam. Your brother has been giving me the evil eye all morning and he’s not as good as you at shielding his thoughts. I want to know what I did to deserve a BBQ in holy fire.”   
  
Chuckling to himself, Sam shook his head. It was so… Dean. What Sam didn’t notice when he was thinking about his protective brother, was the way Gabriel’s face went from expressionless to surprised in a heartbeat.   
  
“Oh boy, I really deserve this BBQ your brother has planned for me.”   
  
Sam looked up in surprise and when Gabriel’s words crashed together with what the archangel said earlier, Sam got up from his chair so fast his chair crashed to the floor.  
  
“Get out of my head,” Sam pressed out between clenched teeth as he backed away from Gabriel who got up from his place on the table with his hands raised in the hair. “Sam, I promise, I’m not in your head. You lost your hold on whatever you can built around your mind when you thought of Dean and I got glimpses of yesterday.”   
  
It was hard for Sam to believe Gabriel and he only stopped going backwards when he was stopped by a bookshelf at his back. “Yeah, like yesterday was anything I want to talk about right now.” Gabriel was still stepping closer without boxing Sam in. “Sam, nothing happened back there. I got carried away, yes, but there is something you don’t know about it. Please, let me explain.”  
  
Glowering at the archangel, Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to hear whatever Gabriel had to say… but allowing Dean to deep fry Gabriel was always an option. “Go on.” Gabriel sighed and his shoulders dropped.  
  
“Human souls radiate power all the time. It’s the reason so many supernatural beings are drawn to your kind. Under the right circumstances, the power human souls radiate can become so strong it’s like alcohol for you. For me, as part-time pagan, it’s even worse. The sacrifices to Loki were given as a feast, something like a party. What happened yesterday… it was like going for three bottles of hard alcohol on an empty stomach when you can’t hold your liqueur. I’m sorry I got carried away Sam, and while I can’t promise it won’t happen again, I’m still an archangel and pagan, you need to understand that it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you anymore.”  
  
The picture of the woman plastering herself to Gabriel’s side came back to Sam’s mind, but Sam said nothing when he returned Gabriel’s gaze. “That’s where I fucked up the most, I know. Nothing happened with her, Sam. She tried and I told her off. I never touched any of them like that. It was Cas who finally pulled me out of it when you and your brother came back home without me. He told me something was wrong but I was so hyped up I didn’t notice until this morning. I can only repeat myself Sam, I’m sorry you doubt my feelings for you.”   
  
Sam stayed on his position against the bookshelf as he tried to process what he just heard. True, he hadn’t known that _this_ was even possible for angels… but Gabriel had said he couldn’t say this wouldn’t happen again. It bothered Sam. Understanding something and accepting it were two different things…  
  
“How about I give you something so you know what’s going on in _my_ head and you would be able to pull me out of it?” Looking up at the archangel, Sam watched Gabriel pulled a chair from the table so he could hop on the table. His legs hanging off the ground, and when Gabriel suddenly held his blade in his hand a shiver ran down Sam’s back.   
  
“Going to do it the old-fashioned way. Non-addictive, highly arousing, expressway to my very grace. This will only last for a short time. Maybe two or three weeks but there are ways to make it permanent if that’s what you want.” Sam had no idea what to say but his mouth went dry as he watched Gabriel use his blade to make a shallow cut on his throat. No blood ran down the warm skin of the archangel but the wound glowed with grace.   
  
“Go ahead Sam, take a sip. I promise it’s nothing like the demon shit you took years ago and you can walk away from this without any kind of withdrawal. Nothing to lose but everything to win. What are you going to do?” Gabriel stretched his neck and offered the still glowing cut to Sam. Licking his lips, Sam stepped closer. This felt so surreal but his eyes were fixated on the glowing wound and the distance from in front of the shelf to the table and between Gabriel’s legs was lost to Sam.   
  
Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest with his strong arms wrapped around the smaller vessel right before he sealed his lips over the glowing cut.   
  
The first taste was like wind and salt on a beach in winter. The second taste was like heat and spices. The third was nothing but hot arousal raging through Sam’s body.   
  
Moaning, Sam was still sucking on the cut Gabriel had made for him, and somewhere in the distance he could hear Gabriel speak. “It’s okay Sam… take… take as much as you want. I’ll take… care of the rest.” Warm hands followed Gabriel’s words and settled on Sam’s waist when Gabriel pushed down the comfortable sweatpants Sam chose to wear after his shower.   
  
When Gabriel moved a bit, Sam almost lost his grip around the cut but he buried his teeth deep in the skin to hold Gabriel in place. The gasp Sam could hear from the archangel made him growl in satisfaction as he sucked even harder when Gabriel’s strong hand closed around Sam’s erection.   
  
Gabriel found a rhythm that fit Sam’s racing heart beat and the way Sam was still sucking on the wound on the archangels’ neck. “It’s okay Sam… you need to let go now Sam. It’s enough now… Sam…”   
  
The grace in Sam’s blood exploded in a wave of pleasure and he came with cry all over Gabriel. Sam was aware that he was burying Gabriel under him and that his release was a sticky mess between them, but there was also a comfortable warmth in the back of his mind that held a streak of mischief. “That’s me in your head now. You have access to my grace but it’s not working the other way around if you’re worried about it.”   
  
Sam pushed himself up with shaking arms and looked down at the archangel. It felt good to feel Gabriel in the back of his mind. There was a warm tingle where usually the darkness was hiding, and when Sam pulled back, he helped Gabriel to hop off the table.   
  
The table was a mess. His notes were scattered all over the surface and the floor. The tome was almost falling off the table. “You think we disturbed some of the more dangerous books?” It was possible. Some of these books were old and powerful to react to any kind of wild energy in the room but Gabriel shook his head.   
  
“Too much power here. Either they didn’t react at all or burned out. When you find a book that is nothing but toast, that was me. You still mad at me?”   
  
Sam looked at Gabriel and let his mind wander over the connection right into Gabriel’s grace. Why talk when he was able to _show_ Gabriel what he was feeling?

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
